


Want you back

by ezis



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezis/pseuds/ezis
Summary: No están juntos. O si.No lo saben ni siquiera ellos.Sólo tienen claro que se quieren.





	Want you back

**_"Te echo de menos"_ **

  
  
Agoney había recibido aquel mensaje hace ya 2 horas cuando entraba a su casa luego de un paseo con Bambi.  
  
Y ahí seguía... sin saber qué responder.  
  
¿No se supone que el rubio estaba enojado con él?  
  
La última vez que se habían visto todo había ido bien, hasta la hora de despedirse. Siempre acababan discutiendo.  
  
Él también le echaba de menos. Muchísimo.

**_"Sabes que yo también"_ **

**_"Mucho"_ **

_**  
** _ _**_**"Siempre"** _ ** _

Por fin respondió. Enviando los tres mensajes seguidos, rápido, antes de arrepentirse. 

  
  
**_"Cuando podemos vernos?"_ **

**_  
_**  
La respuesta no había tardado ni un minuto en llegar. Realmente el catalán estaba esperando desesperadamente su mensaje.

**_"No voy a estar por Madrid hasta el 17"_ **

**_"Falta mucho para eso Ago..."  
_ **

**_"Es menos de una semana_ **

**_"Eso es una eternidad para lo mucho que te extraño"  
_ **

Agoney tuvo que morderse la sonrisa para que no le ocupara toda la cara. Fue en vano igualmente. Que tonto era Raoul cuando se ponía así de moñas. Pero a él le encantaba.

  
  
**_"No puedes venir unos días antes?"_ **

  
  
Le envió un segundo mensaje antes de que pudiera responder.

_**"Tengo algo en Barcelona el martes así que imposible"** _

_  
_ _**_**"No va a poder ser :/"** _ ** _

Cuando envió ese mensaje sabía que no iba a quedar así. Cuando el rubio quería algo no había manera de que no se saliese con la suya.

  
  
**_"Podemos vernos en Barcelona. Tu viajas unos días antes y yo voy para allí. De paso visito a mis padres"_ **

**_  
_**  
No sabía que decir. Tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en que cada vez que se despedían las cosas acababan mal. Y se pasaban días sin siquiera enviarse un mensaje, hasta que alguno daba el primer paso.

  
  
No quería que volviese a suceder. Mucho menos que pudieran discutir el día de su cumpleaños.

  
  
**_"Por fa ago"_  
**   
"Sabes que es lo que más extraño?"  
  


**_"Que?"_ **

Respondió aunque sabía que era todo una estrategia para convencerlo. Lo conocía mucho, demasiado a veces.

  
  
****_"Dormir abrazado contigo"_  
  
"Y no lo digo para que vengas. Lo digo de verdad" 

**_  
_**  
Pero Raoul también lo conocía muy bien a él y sabía exactamente como endulzarle para que accediera a lo que quería.  
  


**_"Vale"_ **  
  
  


Que fácil era de convencer. En realidad, él también quería, ¿para qué iba a resistirse?

  
  
**_"De verdad ago?"_ **

  
  
**_"Jo no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo"_ **

****__  
  
"Cuando vas?" 

**_  
_**  
No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada en la soledad de su salón. Que ansioso estaba el chaval.

**_"Voy a ver cuando hay vuelos y te aviso, vale?"_ **  
**_  
_ **

**_"Vale..."_ **

****__  
  
"Es mucho pedir que lo mires ahora?" 

**_  
_**  
Raoul se estaba impacientando esperando su respuesta. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos.

  
  
****_"Ago?"_  
  


**_"Joder niño que impaciente"_ **  
**_  
_ **

**__"Lo acabo de mirar, hay un vuelo el domingo. Te parece bien?"_ _ ** _  
_

****_"Para antes no hay?"_  
  


**_"Raoul..."_ **  
**_  
_ **

**_"Vale vale me ha quedado claro. Nos vemos el domingo entonces. No reserves hotel, yo me encargo de todo"_ **

**_"Mm vale... que te traes entre manos?"_ ** **_  
_ **

****_"Iba a responder una guarrada pero mejor eso lo dejamos para el domingo"_  
  


**_"Que tonto eres. Nos vemos ;)"_ **

****_"Nos vemos ❤"_  
  


***  
  


Los días restantes transcurrieron rápido y cuando quisieron acordarse ya era domingo. Pero al parecer las cosas nunca podían salirles del todo bien.

  
  
Un huracán estaba pasando por allí y, para su mala suerte, los únicos vuelos retrasados eran los de destino a Barcelona.

  
  
**_"Ya estoy en Barcelona, no veo la hora de que llegues"_ **

**_  
_**  
Al leer aquel mensaje Agoney soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo desde que retrasaron el vuelo.

**_"Hay un problema"_ **

**_"De momento no están saliendo vuelos a Barcelona por el huracán. No se cuando podré ir_ ** **_☹_ ** **_"_ **

**_"Es broma verdad?"_ **

  
**_  
"Jo siempre nos tiene que salir algo mal"_ **

**_"Perdona chiquito pero no puedo hacer nada, te aviso cuando sale el vuelo"_ **

**_"Vale"_ **

**_"Estás enojado conmigo?"_ **

**_"No"_ **

**_"Raoul..."_ **

**_"Un poco Agoney, estoy cansado de todo esto"_ **

**_"Pero que culpa tengo yo ahora de que haya un puto huracán?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Ya, no tengo ganas de discutir. No tienes la culpa del huracán pero si de haber ido a la isla cuando te podrías haber quedado conmigo en Madrid"_ **

**_"Raoul ni siquiera teníamos pensado vernos, para con el drama quieres? Disfrutemos de que vamos a vernos"_ **

**_"Vale, ya no merece la pena discutir por esto"_ **

Agoney, sentado en el aeropuerto, suspira en medio de aquella conversación. Al final tenía razón, sabía que no sería buena idea, el tema de la distancia siempre les traía discusiones. Ese y el poco tiempo del que disponía el moreno eran sus mayores problemas.

**_"No, no merece la pena. Nos vemos cuanto antes pueda, y no quiero que hablemos de esto, quiero disfrutarlo"_ **

**_"Sabes que yo también, pero no puedo evitarlo. Voy a intentarlo"_ **

***

Es lunes por la mañana y Agoney sigue en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo a Barcelona. El tiempo que lleva allí se le hace eterno, pasándolo con música en sus auriculares, mientras mira su instagram, casi muerto por la hora, y stalkea fans en twitter. También habla con su nov... Raoul, con Raoul. Aunque en algún momento de la noche parece no haber aguantado, cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Para el medio día por fin el huracán había dado tregua y el vuelo saldría en una hora.

**_"Buenas noticias!!! Ya estoy por subir al avión, en unas horas estoy allí"_ **

**_"Estos sí que son buenos días ❤❤❤"_ **

**_"Los míos no son tan buenos, esas fotos en los stories eran necesarias?"_ **

**_"jajajaajaja por supuesto que sí. Para que veas lo que te pierdes por irte a tu querida isla"_ **

**_"Raoul... no empecemos con ese tema que no quiero pelear"_ **

**_"Vale vale. Te han gustado?"_ **

**_"..."_ **

**_"Si"_ **

**_"Genial porque tengo más, pero estas no podía subirlas a instagram"_ **

**_"*foto*"_ **

**_"*foto*"_ **

**_"*foto*"_ **

**_"RAOUL"_ **

**_"PARA"_ **

**_"QUE ESTOY EN UN LUGAR PÚBLICO"_ **

**_"Y qué?"_ **

**_"Que me estoy poniendo cachondo"_ **

**_"Objetivo cumplido entonces"_ **

**_"Que cabrón eres"_ **

_"_ **;)** **_Te mando la dirección del hotel, te espero allí"_ **

**_"Vale. Nos vemos en unas horas chiquitín ❤"_ **

**_"Y más te vale arreglar lo que provocaste"_ **

***

Finalmente había llegado a Barcelona. La felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo, había echado tanto de menos a Raoul y por fin el momento de verlo llegó.

Hizo lo más rápido posible para llegar al hotel intentando distraer a las fans mientras viajaba en un taxi con un tweet diciendo que todavía estaba en el aeropuerto de Adeje. Quería que ese día nada ni nadie arruinase las cosas, que simplemente pudieran disfrutarse el uno al otro.

Cuando llegó al hotel se dirigió hacia la recepción diciendo su nombre, como le había indicado el catalán que debía hacer y en seguida le indicaron el número de la habitación a la que debía ir. Con el pulso acelerado y cosquillas en el estómago subió al ascensor el cual muy lentamente, más lento de lo que le gustaría, lo dirigió hacia el cuarto piso donde se encontraba la habitación en la que sabía que le esperaba el rubio.

En cuanto se encontró frente a la habitación 1020 tocó la puerta suavemente esperando ansioso, más de lo que jamás admitiría, que Raoul le abriera.

Con lo primero que se encontró tras ella fueron sus ojos. Esos ojos miel que tan loco le volvían, de los que se había enamorado perdidamente. De los cuales seguía enamorado. Su poema favorito.

— Hola — fue la primera palabra que salió en un susurro apenas audible de los labios de su rubio favorito.

— Hola chiquitito — apenas le dio tiempo a responder que ya lo tenía colgado de su cuello, sus brazos rodeándolo, abrazándolo con toda su fuerza, abrazo que no dudó ni un instante en responder, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos — Te echaba mucho de menos.

— Yo también mi amor — y sin darle tiempo a procesar el modo en que lo había llamado, se separó lo justo y necesario para estampar sus labios con los suyos en un beso tan intenso que le quitó el aire.

— Entremos que nos puede ver alguien — dice el mayor entre besos.

— Me da igual — le responde Raoul, sin dejar de besarlo, pero de todos modos toma la mano del moreno, arrastrándolo dentro de la habitación y cerrándola rápidamente dejando a Agoney atrapado entre ella y el catalán.

Ninguno de los dos intentó decir nada, sabían que ese no era el momento. Se entendían a la perfección con sólo mirarse. Se deseaban tanto que hablar en ese instante no tendría sentido. Entonces se dejaron llevar por todo lo que tenían contenido desde hace semanas, ya ni sabían cuántas, pero para ellos un segundo separados era una eternidad.

Raoul separó sus labios de los de Agoney dejándole antes una mordida en el inferior para comenzar a dejar besos en el cuello del moreno, primero suaves y que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en besos húmedos, de esos que sabía que lo enloquecían. Fue desplazándose lentamente, arrastrando sus labios sobre la piel sin llegar a besarla, hasta alcanzar al punto que acabaría con él, ese trozo de piel justo debajo de la oreja.

El moreno lo toma del pelo atrayéndolo nuevamente a su boca, sediento, como si no lo hubiera besado hace unos pocos minutos. No dejan de besarse ni un segundo, aunque el aire cada vez les hiciera más falta, se habían echado tanto de menos. Las manos de ambos bailan por el cuerpo del otro. Las de Ago acarician su cintura bajando a su culo por momentos y volviendo a subir colándose por debajo de su camiseta. Las de Raoul, sobre el pecho del tinerfeño, se deslizan despacio dejando caricias por todo su torso hasta finalmente llegar a su objetivo y acariciar su erección por encima del pantalón.

En un rápido movimiento Agoney se deshace de las camisetas de los dos, necesita sentir su piel contra la suya tanto como necesita el aire para respirar. No tardan en volver a unir sus labios en cuanto las lanza en algún lugar del pasillo de entrada de la habitación mientras van caminando torpemente, como pueden, entre besos hasta la cama.

En cuanto caen en ella, Agoney encima de Raoul, dejan de besarse y sólo se miran a los ojos por un minuto, sin hacer nada más. El tiempo se detiene para ambos, saben que no necesitan nada más que al chico que tienen delante. Con eso ya les basta para ser felices. Y, aunque no quieren pensarlo en ese momento, también saben que las cosas no son fáciles ni como les gustaría. El rubio sacude la cabeza para despejar sus ideas, tienen que aprovechar el tiempo que pueden pasar juntos. Les da la vuelta, quedando él encima del moreno y vuelve a besarlo, sus lenguas explorando la boca del contrario. Comienza a moverse lentamente creando una fricción desesperante entre sus erecciones.

— No sabes cuánto te echaba de menos Ago — le susurra jadeante al oído, dejando después un camino de besos sobre la barba, pasando al cuello y quedándose allí mordiendo y lamiendo, primero suavemente y después cada vez más fuerte.

— Para para — lo detiene entre jadeos ajustando su agarre en el cabello rubio — Vas a dejar marca...

— Me encanta dejarte marca — siente la sonrisa del rubio contra su cuello y después una nueva lamida, no puede evitar solar un pequeño gemido.

— Lo sé y sabes que a mí también pero no queremos que nadie se entre de esto — trata de hablar mientras Raoul intenta seguir con su trabajo.

— Vale, entonces te marco aquí que nadie va a verlo — dice el catalán mientras arrastra la lengua despacio por la piel que hay en su camino hasta llegar a la clavícula.

Sin perder un segundo más Raoul se empeña en cumplir con su objetivo, mordisqueando, lamiendo y succionando la piel en la clavícula del moreno. Aunque nunca lo diría, porque era consciente de que los celos son algo tóxico, no puede evitar pensar que dejar chupetones era una manera de que, si se acostara con alguien, viera que antes estuvo con otro, que estuvo con él.

Cuando está satisfecho con los chupetones formados va bajando con sus labios, dejando un camino de besos en el torso del canario hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Lo desabrocha y besa toda la extensión de piel visible encima de los calzoncillos. El catalán lo mira por un momento, sonriendo de lado, y cuando Agoney le devuelve la sonrisa se deshace de ambas prendas, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Besa sus ingles suavemente, con mucho cuidado mientras acaricia sus muslos, pasando sus uñas despacio sobre ellos. Las manos del mayor se enredan en el cabello rubio, tirando levemente de él en un intento desesperado por acercarlo por fin a su erección. El catalán no se resiste demasiado y acaricia primero con la lengua el miembro del moreno desde la base para, después de dejar un beso en la punta, metérselo en la boca.

Agoney no le deja continuar con aquello mucho tiempo, siente la necesidad de besarlo todo el tiempo. Tomándolo nuevamente del pelo, lo atrae hace él, desesperado por juntar sus labios otra vez. Los tiene rojos e hinchados de ser mordidos y al moreno le encanta verlo así. Desde encima suyo el rubio lo mira con el pecho sonrosado por la excitación subiendo y bajando rápidamente por el escaso aire y no puede creer lo precioso que es el chico que tiene en la cama, es perfecto.

Sin hablar más, porque se conocen y entienden tanto en la cama que no necesitan decirse nada para saber lo que el otro quiere, el catalán lo prepara lentamente mientras sus lenguas siguen disfrutando de la piel y la boca contraria. Esa noche, a pesar de la pasión desenfrenada con la que comenzaron, sus movimientos fueron ralentizándose y terminaron haciendo el amor despacio, demostrándose cuanto se habían echado de menos esas semanas. Pero sobre todo, demostrándose cuánto se querían.

***

— ¿En qué piensas?

Era ya de noche y estaban tumbados de lado en la cama mirándose el uno al otro en silencio, recuperándose después la gran tarde que habían pasado.

— En ti.

— Pero si estoy aquí tonto — respondió el moreno, mordiéndose el labio para intentar ocultar una sonrisa imposible de detener.

— Ya pero eso no es suficiente — y la sonrisa triste que se abrió paso en la cara del rubio hizo que se formara un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

— Raoul yo-

— No, no. Perdón, no digas nada más — le interrumpió, acercándose luego para dejar un piquito sobre sus labios — Te prometí que no iba a sacar el tema, no quiero pelear...

— Vale, dejémoslo ahí

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. La mirada de Agoney viajaba por el rostro del catalán recorriéndolo de punta a punta, pasando por su tupé rubio, ahora despeinado después de haber follado, su nariz, en la que le encantaba dejar pequeños besitos, su mandíbula, que amaba mordisquear, sus labios, rojos y más carnosos que de costumbre por tantos besos apasionados compartidos en las últimas horas. Y por último su parte favorita, no se cansaría de decirlo, sus ojos, más brillantes que nunca y lo que más le gustaba era saber que estaban así por él.

— No me mires así — dijo Raoul ruborizándose.

— ¿Así cómo? — sabía a qué se refería pero le encantaba hacerlo sonrojar.

— No sé, tan intenso, me pones nervioso — eso le hizo soltar una risita al moreno.

— No puedo evitarlo, eres precioso chiquitín

Con una sonrisa en los labios y muy sonrojado Raoul llevó su mano al rostro del tinerfeño, acariciando suavemente cada uno de sus rasgos, pasando sus yemas suavemente por cada uno de ellos.

— No sabes cuánto extrañaba estar así contigo

— Claro que sé, si yo estaba igual — hace una pausa, sabiendo que decirlo en voz alta lo hará más real — Me cuesta más dormir cuando no estoy contigo ¿sabes?

— ¿Si?

— Me haces dejar de pensar.

— Las puertas de casa están siempre abiertas para que duermas conmigo cuando quieras.

— Lo sé... gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que mi cosa favorita en el mundo es dormirme abrazándote, aunque nos separemos por la noche.

— También lo sé.

Ambos sueltan un suspiro casi al unísono, hay tantas cosas dichas sin decir nada en esa conversación.

— Durmamos un rato, y después vamos a comer algo ¿te parece? — ofrece el rubio acurrucándose contra el pecho de Agoney.

— Claro chiquitín — responde rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Silencio una vez más.

— ¿Raoul?

— Hmm

— Te quiero — dice el canario sintiendo al instante la sonrisa del rubio contra su piel.

— Te quiero — responde, dejando un besito sobre su pecho antes de rendirse al sueño.

***

Fue poco lo que durmieron ya que el hambre los despertó. Primero a Raoul, que cuando se trataba de comida era el peor, que al abrir sus ojos lo primero que se encontró fue al moreno boca abajo, con la cabeza de lado, abrazando una almohada. Siempre les pasaba eso, cuando se dormían lo hacían lo más pegados posible, en un enredo de extremidades que apenas podían distinguirse. Pero cuando se despertaban lo hacían en una punta diferente de la cama.

Con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro que no pudo contener al verlo con esa carita, el rubio se levantó despacio, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo. Consiguió encontrar su móvil después de unos minutos buscando, no recordaba que había quedado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con muchísimo cuidado, volvió a subirse a la cama. Esta vez, sobre las caderas del moreno, muy suavemente para no alarmarlo.

En cuanto estuvo encima, con el móvil en mano listo para hacer una foto, echó el brazo un poco hacia atrás encuadrando bien la espalda del chico debajo suyo intentando que se vea lo mejor posible su cara totalmente relajada.

Saca una, dos, tres fotos, por las dudas de que alguna no saliese bien, y se acuesta sobre la espalda del mayor, estirando el brazo para dejar el móvil sobre la mesita. Comienza a repartir pequeños besos en su mejilla hasta que Agoney sonríe levemente, demostrando haber despertado. Suelta un quejido girando su rostro hacia la almohada para refugiarlo allí, Raoul suelta un risita, no puede creer lo mono que es este chico.

— Levanta dormilón — dice dejando un par de besos más, ahora en su nuca — Vamos, que es tarde y no cenamos. Muero de hambre.

— ¿Te queda hambre todavía? — pregunta con voz pícara y el rubio suelta una carcajada.

— Que tonto eres. Tengo hambre de verdad, que no como desde mediodía — comenta comenzando a levantarse pero se detiene para susurrarle al oído — Igualmente si quieres seguir cuando volvamos no voy a oponerme.

— Si sigues así no vamos a salir de esta habitación, lo sabes ¿no?

— Vale, levanta vamos — vuelve a repetirle dándole una palmada en el culo.

Bajan a cenar al comedor del hotel. Por lo tarde que era apenas quedaba gente allí por lo que pudieron hacerlo tranquilamente, sin sentir que nadie les observaba.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

— Más que bien chiquitín.

— Me alegro, porque es tu regalo de cumple...

— ¡¿Qué?! — casi escupe la bebida el canario — ¿Qué dices? Pero si esto es carísimo.

— Es lo mínimo que mereces Ago ¿Qué te esperabas?

— No lo sé, alguna tontería, no tres noches en un hotel carísimo.

— Bueno al final van a terminar siendo dos por el huracán este de mierda.

— Ya... — se muerde los labios el moreno para que su sonrisa no se haga más grande de lo que ya era — Muchas gracias pollito, esto es increíble.

Utiliza ese apodo después de mucho tiempo y lo único que quiere Raoul en ese instante es estirarse sobre la mesa y besar sus labios, pero se conforma con tomar su mano y dejar suaves caricias en ella.

— Y... cuéntame ¿cómo están las cosas por Tenerife? ¿Cómo te está yendo la promo? ¿Qué tal los eventos? ¿Bien?

Suelta una pregunta tras otra en una diarrea verbal que hasta él mismo ha notado que es demasiado obvio.

— Raoul — le corta el mayor — Todas esas cosas ya las hablamos por mensaje, ve al grano ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

— Bueno es que como estás saliendo mucho... relacionándote con mucha gente... he pensado que tal vez... No — se interrumpe a sí mismo haciendo una mueca — Es una tontería, de verdad. Mejor cuéntame que tal el single. Si ya sé que va bien que estupidez estoy diciendo. Cuéntame de los conciertos ¿Cómo fue el de Tenerife? Ya falta poco para el de Madr-

— ¡Raoul! — esta vez eleva más el tono — Pregúntame lo que quieras de verdad, no voy a ofenderme.

— Ya pero es que no sé si quiero saber la respuesta.

— ¿Y prefieres vivir con la duda? — alza una ceja.

— Tienes razón pero... — suspira, cerrando los ojos y finalmente lo suelta — ¿Te has acostado con alguien en este tiempo?

Pasado un segundo Raoul abre los ojos y lo mira, fijándolos en él, y Agoney no le rehúye la mirada pero tampoco le responde con palabras.

— Perdón, ya sé que no debería importarme quedamos en que cada uno hacía lo que quería pero me mata la curiosidad.

Antes de responder, aunque ha intentado mantenerse serio, no puede evitarlo y larga una carcajada tan fuerte que atrae la mirada de algunas de las pocas mesas ocupadas en el salón.

— ¿Pero qué dices tonto? — continúa riéndose mientras habla — Si sabes que yo necesito sentir cositas para hacerlo.

— Ya pero yo que sé — se sonroja el catalán — Tal vez habías-

— No siento nada por nadie más que tú Raoul — le vuelve a interrumpir antes de que diga alguna tontería.

Vuelven a mirarse fijo, esta vez los dos con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y tú? — pregunta ahora el moreno.

— Yo tampoco siento nada por nadie más.

— Me refiero a que si te acostaste con alguien más.

— Yo... — y por un momento Agoney se arrepintió de su pregunta — Por un momento lo pensé ¿sabes? Que para intentar olvidarte tal vez me vendría bien estar con alguien más — hace una nueva pausa — Pero no podría.

Y esta vez sus ojos, mirándose fijo una vez más, son suficientes para que el otro entienda lo que pasa por la cabeza del otro. Ambos saben lo mucho que se quieren con sólo esa conexión especial que comparten, y entienden que mientras tengan esta extraña relación, se les haría imposible siquiera posar sus ojos sobre otro chico.

De un momento a otro, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo en ese instante, Agoney entrecierra los ojos.

— Por eso tanta insistencia en marcarme aunque no sea un lugar visible, ¿verdad? Porque pensabas que podía acostarme con otro y querías que lo viera.

Esta vez, Raoul sentía que su cara iba a estallar de lo roja que se había puesto, había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Por supuesto que no — y la voz, un par de octavas más altas, lo delata — Vamos a pedir el postre anda, que quiero volver a la cama.

Lo que queda de noche lo pasan entre risas y piques el uno al otro hasta que vuelven a la habitación y aunque ambos están cansados no pueden resistirse, al parecer toda esa tarde no fue suficiente y acaban nuevamente enredados en las sabanas entre caricias y besos por todo el cuerpo.

***

Cuando despiertan nuevamente ya ha amanecido y las luz se cuela por las ventanas creando una claridad en la habitación insoportable para sus ojos. Fueron abriéndolos lentamente, primero Ago y luego Raoul al sentir una caricia en su mejilla, que los había mantenido cerrados hasta el momento a pesar de ya estar despierto.

— Buenos días

— Buenos días — responde el rubio perdiéndose en su mirada.

Vuelven a repetir la rutina del día anterior mirándose en silencio mientras se acarician suavemente. Entre ellos las palabras sobraban la mayoría de las veces. Habían aprendido eso en la academia, cuando en ocasiones necesitaban con todas sus fuerzas decirse algo pero no podían porque había cámaras y no querían que nadie se enterase.

Ahora lo que no querían era que el otro se enterase diciéndolo directamente, pero que pudiera entenderlo con sólo mirar. Porque había tanto por decir, pero también tanto por perder.

— ¿Podemos terminar de una vez con esta tontería? — rompió finalmente el silencio el rubio susurrando aquella pregunta, aunque aquí sí estuviesen solos y nadie pudiera escucharlos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — en el futuro Agoney no lo admitiría, pero en ese instante sintió pánico de que todo esto se terminara, esta vez de verdad.

— A esto-

— ¿Lo nuestro? — le interrumpió asustado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — respondió rápido para luego hacer una pausa — Espera ¿qué nuestro? ¿No era que no estábamos juntos?

— Y no estamos.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quise decir si lo que quieres es terminar con esto de vernos.

— Un poco, si

La cara del moreno se transformó completamente. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso justo ahora? Entendía si era lo que quería pero justo dos días antes de su cumpleaños no se lo esperaba. Se supone que esos días juntos en aquel hotelazo eran un regalo ¿no? ¿Por qué quería arruinarlo así?

— Ya se te está yendo la olla que te conozco — se apresura a agregar antes de que sus pensamientos puedan seguir su curso de negatividad — Hablo de las idas y venidas, vernos poco y nada — siguió susurrando — No quiero pelear, de verdad, pero quiero que estemos juntos.

— Ya hablamos de esto pollito — suspiró el moreno, ahora más aliviado — Que las cosas sean así en este momento es lo mejor. Nos vemos más de lo que creí que haríamos.

— Ya pero yo no quiero más esto.

— Sabes que es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte ahora.

Todo había comenzado poco antes de un mes de la salida de su single. Tuvieron una larga y profunda discusión en la que llegaron a una misma conclusión. La distancia para ellos siempre había sido un problema. Cuando estaban juntos todo estaba bien, pero cuando pasaban tiempo sin verse empezaban las discusiones y los problemas. Ya pasaron por eso, y sabiendo que con la salida del single de Agoney no tendrían ni tiempo ni cercanía las cosas estaban complicadas. Asique entre gritos y llantos, pero también entre besos y caricias llegaron a un acuerdo. No estarían juntos, al menos no de la manera que a ellos les gustaría, pero sabían, aunque aquella vez no lo dejaran explícito, que siempre volverían el uno al otro.

Pudieron mantener eso por un tiempo, un mes. El problema fue la salida del single. Raoul quería estar con él en ese momento, quería compartir aquel acontecimiento tan importante que el moreno recordaría toda su vida. Pero no quería cagarla. Hacía dos semanas que no hablaban, ni siquiera un mensaje, pero decidió que no estaba dispuesto a perderse uno de los días más importantes del amor de su vida. Porque lo era, el catalán lo sabía, aunque su relación fuese rara en ese momento, era el amor de su vida. Lo tenía clarísimo pasara lo que pasara.

Tomó coraje y lo llamó. Inesperadamente para él la cosa acabó muchísimo mejor de lo que creía. Acordaron que Raoul no iría a la reunión en casa de Agoney por la salida del single pero el tinerfeño, que tenía entrevistas que hacer en la península los días siguientes, iría a Barcelona al día siguiente y lo pasarían juntos.

Y ese fue el principio de todo realmente. Después de ese día, contrario a su acuerdo inicial que era no verse, comenzaron a quedar cada vez que Agoney tuviese algo que hacer en la península. Y aunque ninguno quería decirlo hacían todo lo posible para no estar ocupados cuando el otro podía.

Pero se les estaba complicando todo más de lo que esperaban. Fue decisión más de Ago que de Raoul pero finalmente el rubio había entendido y le había dado la razón. Sin embargo, ahora que tenían que ponerlo en práctica el rubio demostraba más reticencia a toda esta locura.

— Pero Ago... por más ocupado que estés y lo lejos que vivas podríamos hacer que funcione. Podríamos estar juntos... como una pareja.

— Raoul... siempre tenemos la misma discusión. La distancia no funciona con nosotros, cuando pasamos tiempo juntos estamos bien, pero cuando no nos vemos empiezan los problemas. Ya lo intentamos de esa manera y no funcionó.

— Pero ahora puede ser diferente — interrumpió rápidamente el catalán.

— ¿Qué haría que ahora sea diferente?

— No lo sé. Pero quiero que lo sea.

— A mí me encantaría que pudiera serlo.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentamos entonces?

Después de una larga pausa, en la que Agoney evitaba la mirada del catalán a toda costa, le dio una respuesta. Esta vez con la voz más temblorosa de lo que había estado hasta ahora.

— Porque tengo mucho miedo.

— ¿De qué mi amor? — se acercó Raoul para rodear su cintura con sus brazos y eso fue suficiente para que se quebrara.

— De perderte otra vez... pero ahora de verdad. Para siempre.

— No amor — llevó un de sus manos a la mejilla del mayor, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas — Te prometo que nunca me vas a perder.

— No digas cosas que no sabes si puedes cumplir.

— Es que sí que lo sé Ago, salgan como salgan las cosas entre nosotros yo voy a estar siempre — el rubio acaricia su cintura, acercándolo aún más a él, pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo — Tal vez tienes razón y este no es el momento.

— No quiero que pienses que no quiero estar contigo. Porque no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo.

— Lo sé amor, no te exijo que sea ya. Pero piénsalo.

Luego de una pausa, muy larga para su gusto, que se siente como una eternidad en es momento, en la que sólo se escuchan sus suaves sollozos. De ambos. Porque no sabe en cuándo, pero Raoul también comenzó a llorar aunque haya intentado contenerse. Es el moreno quien habla.

— Podría empezar con mudarme a Madrid al menos.

— ¿A casa? — pregunta con un poco de miedo.

Aquel tema había traído muchas discusiones entre ellos cada vez que se veían poco por el empeño del moreno en no dejar atrás su isla. Raoul lo entendía, había sido un año muy complicado para el canario, pero también le daba rabia que no quisiera mudarse y que fuera más fácil verse.

— Es muy pronto. Vamos de a poco ¿vale? — responde después de un suspiro.

— Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que te mudes a otro piso y vamos viendo cómo avanzan las cosas. Pero al menos será más sencillo que nos veamos — su sonrisa crece tanto que no le cabe en la cara.

Está tan feliz que el mayor se contagia la sonrisa y no puede evitar abrazarle fuerte, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del rubio, dejando allí un reguero de pequeños besos.

— ¿Vamos a intentarlo entonces?

— Poco a poco — asiente el catalán.

— Poco a poco

El canario se separa mirándolo con un amor que desborda de sus ojos. Él mismo es consciente y, si hubiese pasado en otro momento, tal vez al principio cuando le avergonzaba todo lo que el otro podía hacerle sentir con un simple roce, lo hubiese ocultado. Ahora no, en ese momento nada le hace sentir más orgulloso que no poder ocultar sus sentimientos. Porque a su lado no tiene miedo, se siente protegido.

— Me haces muy feliz pollito, no sabes cuánto.

— No creo que tanto como tú a mí Ago.

Se miran, sonríen y sólo pueden pensar que en ese momento no pueden desear nada más, porque tener al otro entre sus brazos es todo lo que necesitan.

— Por cierto — Raoul capta la atención del moreno — Te he tomado una foto muy guay.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo? — pregunta sorprendido causando que al catalán se le escape una risita.

— Ayer antes de que te despertaras.

Comenta naturalmente mientras se desenreda de los brazos de Agoney para poder alcanzar el móvil que dejó en la mesita junto a la cama. Cuando lo tiene entre sus manos vuelve a acercarse al mayor y éste no tarda ni un segundo en rodearlo nuevamente con sus brazos girándose para quedar boca arriba con el rubio apoyado sobre su pecho.

— Mira — le muestra la foto en cuanto logra encontrarla — Súbela a instagram, así ven que sí descansas.

— ¿Pero cómo voy a subir una foto que me tomaste tú en la cama?

— ¿Qué más da? Si no van a saberlo. Es más, me encanta que no sepan que yo estaba sentado encima de ti en ese momento.

— Que tonto eres — ríe el moreno — Van enloquecer pensando quién me sacó una foto medio desnudo en la cama. Me encanta.

— Bueno de medio nada que debajo de las sabanas no llevabas nada puesto.

— Anda mándamela que la subo.

Durante unos minutos es todo risas. Les causan mucha gracia las ocurrencias de sus seguidores y los comentarios de que por fin está descansando. Lo que les hace soltar fuertes carcajadas es la gente intentando adivinar quién se la habría sacado, porque afirmaban con total seguridad que Raoul no sería Cuando ya se cansan de leerlos, Agoney deja el móvil a un lado sobre la cama, y así abrazados como están, comienzan a entrar en un estado de somnolencia.

— Que mal no poder pasar mi cumple contigo — interrumpe de repente el moreno con el único pensamiento que le torturaba desde que había puesto un pie en Barcelona.

— De eso nada, vente conmigo a Madrid — le pide con voz suavecita el menor.

— Pero si ese día tengo que estar en Málaga.

— Pues vente conmigo esta noche y hacemos algo mañana después de la función de La llamada.

— ¿Y duermo en tu casa?

— Y duermes en casa, si — se le escapa la risita floja al rubio.

— El primer cumpleaños mío que al menos comenzaremos juntos.

— El primero de muchos mi amor. Te lo prometo.

Con esas palabras haciendo eco en la silenciosa habitación, y repartiendo caricias y suaves besos, fueron quedándose dormidos, descansando antes de continuar con la locura que era su vida últimamente, sabiendo que tendrían al otro allí siempre.

En ese momento no saben si serán de esos amores únicos que no duran toda la vida pero sí toda la eternidad. Sólo esperan que sean de esos que duran toda la vida y por eso se hacen eternos.

Y no piensan en lo que vendrá. Porque si el corazón pensara dejaría de latir.

**Author's Note:**

> Díganme que les pareció :)
> 
> Para cualquier cosa tw: @_ezis_


End file.
